


Avengers: Children of Thanos

by MusicHeart08



Series: Avengers: The Black Order [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Modification, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Infinity Stones, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Stormbreaker - Freeform, The Avengers Need a Hug, The avengers adopt peter, Torture, What is this Endgame you speak of?, the Avengers are a family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicHeart08/pseuds/MusicHeart08
Summary: In another universe, Thanos had different children fighting for his cause. Ones that used to be known as Avengers.Earth’s Mightiest Heroes. Now known as the Black Order, the Galaxies Deadliest Assassins, and Children of the Mad Titan. Thanos had taken each of the warriors when they were young children, raising them under his dark influence, and molding them all into deadly soldiers.However, throughout the years of torture, training, and massacres, the Eight Siblings joined together and became a family, a true family.Where their love is stronger than an Infinity Stone.But is it strong enough for them to break free from the darkness of their past and fight against their Father?





	1. In Your Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my Rewritten Edition of this story.
> 
> In case you're new, here is the synopsis: When the Avengers (plus Bucky + Loki) were children, Thanos invaded their planet and slaughtered half of the population. During the manslaughter, Thanos took each of them under his wing, to raise as his own children.

_There are infinite realms of possibilities, different universes co-existing._

_Each one different and with their own stories to tell._

_Take your universe for example._

_The Avengers, a team of remarkable individuals who stands together and fights for the people of Earth from imminent global threats._

_Yes, in your universe, they're heroes, Earth's Mightiest Heroes in fact…_

_But not in this universe._

_In this universe, Earth had faced a threat that they were not prepared for, and they lost._

_They lost because they had no heroes to help them. In fact, the Avengers Initiative was never ever dreamt of._

_No one could have predicted or been prepared for that threat._

_The threat was Thanos._

_A Genocidal War-Lord from the deep depths of space, that was on a universal mission to bring order through the Galaxy. By killing off half of every planet's population._

_To ensure that future generations could live on, without the fear of overpopulation and destruction._

_Earth was one of the first planets that he invaded._

_Half of Earth's population was slaughtered, and there were no heroes to stop him or his army._

_The **"Avengers"** that you know, were only children during the attack. While the C_ _hitauri Army was invading the planet, Thanos wandered around the planet._

_The Mad Titan found children who displayed great potential. and took them all in.  
_

_To raise as his own children._

_This is the story of The Black Order._

_How they survived years of torture, and how they all came together..._

_And became a true family._


	2. Asgard Has Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chituari Amry attacks Asgard and slaughters half of the population...
> 
> Meanwhile, Thor and Loki are discovered by Thanos.

Asgard was under attack.

Heimdall, the Gatekeeper, saw the Chitauri Ships approaching long before they had entered the Nine Realms.

Thanos was approaching, along with his massive army.

The many horrible stories of the Mad Titan was known throughout the galaxy, even the Nine Realms knew of the planets he had massacred.

And that was why he was coming to their realm.

Odin sent his strongest Einherjar and Valkyrie Warriors to defend Asgard.

However, it did no good.

Not only did the Chitauri Army take down both teams of warriors, but they also managed to gather all the citizens into the heart of the kingdom.

They split the citizens into two large groups...and assassinated one of the groups.

Meanwhile, Thanos entered the golden palace and made his way towards Odin's Vault.

* * *

The young princes of Asgard were hidden beneath the bed of their parents' room.

Thor held his younger brother, Loki, close with one arm wrapped around the younger boy, protectively.

Just beyond the walls of their hiding spot were the sounds of explosions, weapons clashing, and the cries of a warrior.

_Their home was in trouble._

"What's going on?" the nine-year-old asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"War, Loki," Thor answered as he began pulling himself out from under the bed.

"Brother, where are you going?"

"Fathers Treasure Vault!" Thor exclaimed, "They need our help,"

The twelve-year-old then turned around and reached out his hand for his brother to take, "Come on!"

Loki shook his head, "We are to remain here until Mother or Father comes to get us,"

"But what if they can't come back to get us?" Thor exclaimed before pointing towards the door, "Listen out there, Loki! Asgard needs us,"

Loki still seemed afraid and tried to move further under the bed. However, Thor reached down and grasped his brother's hand.

"We can do this if we do it together,"

Frightened green eyes meet determined blue eyes.

After a brief moment, Loki nodded. Determination in his eyes as well. With a smile, Thor pulled Loki out from under the bed and the two raced out of the room.

While remaining hand-in-hand, the brothers ran down the empty hallways of the palace towards the Vault that belonged to their father.

Soon enough, the two young boys had entered the large room filled with treasures and weapons from the wars that took place centuries ago.

"There is it, Loki," Thor said with a wide grin.

Leaning against a small rock was the Mighty Hammer, Mjølnir. Destined to only be wielded by a worthy warrior.

"The only thing that can stop this war,"

"What if neither one of us can lift it?" Loki said, keeping a cautionary eye towards the entrance.

"Then we'll lift it together,"

Loki smiled at Thor before they both walked further into the Vault.

Thor stepped up in front of Mjølnir while his younger brother wandered around the massive room.

Loki was walking towards the farther end of the room, where a very special piece of Asgard history stood.

The Casket of Ancient Winters.

The stories their father told of the War against the Frost Giants repeated in Loki's mind as the young boy began walking towards the Casket.

As Thor grasped the handle of the Mighty Hammer, Loki reached out to grab the handle of the Casket. Unaware of how the closer he got to the grasping casket, the palm of his hands began to turn blue.

Thor held the handle of Mjølnir, took a deep breath and prepared himself to lift it.

Loki was about to lift the casket as well and-

** _THUNK!_ **

Both of the boys jumped back from their weapons display at the sound of the heavy crash.

The blue shade of Loki's fingers faded back to its normal skin color.

Standing near the entrance of the Treasure Room, was the Mad Titan himself.

Thanos had knocked a dull-colored gauntlet, with colorful stones attached to it, off its pedestal. The replica broke upon impact.

"Fake," the Mad Titan growled down at the broken duplicate.

Loki quickly rushed over to his older brother.

"Stay back!" Thor shouted, standing between the intruder and his younger brother.

Thanos glanced up and noticed the two boys for the first time since stepping into the treasure room.

"What are your names?" the Mad Titan asked, stepping over the shattered replica towards the princes.

"I am Thor, Son of Odin!" Thor shouted with all his might, "And neither I nor my brother Loki will allow you to steal any of our fathers' weapons!"

"We won't let you hurt our people any longer!" Loki shouted as well

"What brave little princes you both are," Thanos said as he stepped closer towards the two.

The brothers cowered a bit as Thanos towered over them.

* * *

The once beautiful and peaceful city of Asgard, was now a dark shell, filled with dead bodies.

Odin stood in front of the palace, looking upon what was left of his people. The cries of the survivors echoed across the darkening sky.

The Chitauri ships had already left, leaving behind the ruined kingdom.

Odin didn't know where to even begin. Never had this happened before, and he wasn't sure how Asgard was going to move past this.

So, the first thing Odin did was send a guard to bring his sons out of their hiding spot so he could tend to any citizen in need.

However, the guard was taking longer than what Odin had expected.

"My liege," the Einherjar guard suddenly appeared from behind the king.

Odin turned towards the guard, expecting to see his sons running towards them or with Frigga as least. What he didn't expect was to see the guard, empty-handed and with a somber look on his face.

"We've looked everywhere but-"

The Einherjar guard didn't need to finish, Odin already knew what he was going to say. A heavy feeling of dread filled his heart.

"Where are my sons?"

* * *

Inside the Sanctuary ship, Thor and Loki were locked inside a large room.

The oldest boy was currently pounding his small fists against the door.

"Let us Out!" Thor was shouting, "By Odin's Beard, I shall-"

Suddenly, Loki began tugging hard on Thor's tunic, causing the older to spin around quickly.

"What is it, Loki?" Thor asked upon seeing the frightened look on the youngers face.

"Brother," Loki spoke, just barely above a whisper, "We are not alone in here,"

Thor looked further into the room, and from the darkness, he could see the shadows of more individuals in the room.

As his eyes adjusted in the darkness, Thor was shocked at what he saw.

There were other children in the room.

There were five boys and one girl. Each one of them looked different from the other.

"Who are you people?"

The silence that echoed throughout the room gave away the obvious answer.

They were all prisoners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... Make Loki and Thor closer than they were in the movies? Or ruin their brothership?
> 
> Decisions, Decisions.
> 
> :P


End file.
